Stolen Heart
by ChibiGuardianAngel
Summary: He's blunt and loves to rile other people up. No wonder Tsukishima Kei is disliked by some. Still, it made him interesting, at least in her opinion. She desired to be the first to figure out his bemusing personality, more than anything. And crossing paths with each other will cause changes to happen between them. It certainly will be the start of another chapter of their lives.
1. Endings & Beginnings

Hoshizawa Hotaru was currently standing in the middle of a sea of people inside Karasuno High School. It was in Miyagi prefecture and just 10 minutes away from her house where their family just moved in since her father's job got relocated.

Since it was the start of a new school year, the students are all out in the hallways and trying to recruit first years into their designated clubs, either luring them in or simply appealing to them. After all, the entrance ceremony was already finished too.

Voices could be heard all around the school and Hotaru felt quite nauseous because of her surroundings. She wasn't exactly used to so much people and she's always trying her best to avoid large crowds like this.

It wasn't that she's afraid of it or anything, but she's simply getting dizzy at the sight of different faces and the shouting wasn't helping either.

Several people already approached her and asked her to join their club. Saying that it would help a lot if there was someone as tall as her in their team or it would be good if they have an attractive girl, as their club would probably garner a lot of attention if ever she were to join.

Just because she was a _little _good-looking and a _little _tall, doesn't mean she's good at the things they were suggesting to her to join at. Oh man~ now she feels a _little_ irritated. She just wanted to get this day over with and relax at her home.

A girl wearing glasses, with black locks and her fringe covering her forehead walked up to her, handing out a flier with a smile, "Would you like to join?" She was also wearing the school uniform with the blazers and black stockings on, like Hotaru.

Hotaru looked over at the piece of paper then back at the girl's face. The word pretty wasn't going to cut her description for the girl. Also, she seemed like a senior according to her guts, though if she said that to anyone, they'd probably give her a weird look.

"Uhmm… Can I think about it first?" Hotaru got the flier from her hand, plastering a small smile at her face so that it would at least show that she was interested.

"Sure! If you ever want to submit it, just find me at the second gymnasium after classes, alright?" The girl waved goodbye, still wearing a smile. Hotaru just nodded and bowed a bit before starting to walk.

She was looking around and was reaching the third years' classrooms when someone zoomed past her, making her skirt fly up a bit and startling her.

Her eyes followed the person and all she could see was a flash of maroon, possibly because he was wearing the school's tracksuit and a flurry of bright, orange hair. She tip-toed a bit and saw that someone from the basketball club tried to stop the lively boy from going further and asked in a loud voice if he had decided on what club activities he's joining.

Unfortunately, the shorter guy has some amazing reflexes and just slipped past through the now-gawking third year basketball player, not forgetting to respond, "Volleyball Club!"

Some player he is. Hotaru fought back the snicker that she was holding in and held up a hand when she saw the paper that was still intact. _Interesting, _was what she thought when she read the words again.

She might as well try this one out; of course, not as a player but only as someone who would help out to either clean up or run errands and such.

* * *

><p>Hotaru was currently sitting inside her classroom now, beside the window at the row second to the last one. Unfortunately, she was placed in one of the college preparatory class; Class 1-4<p>

She didn't know how she ended up there but she could tell that this would be somewhat one of a hellish school year for her. But at least, she wouldn't worry about her mom pestering her to study more.

Hell, she was studying enough to be put in one of the best class there is in this school. "See? I studied my ass off for the entrance exam!" is what she'd like to say to her mother and adding, "I reap what I sow" at the end would be a whole lot better.

It was time for the attendance as soon as the teacher went inside, which she didn't notice until a few seconds ago as she was a bit preoccupied by spacing out and staring at the clouds drifting in the sky.

"Hoshizawa… Kei?" Their teacher, who called herself Takahara-sensei, hollered the name of the person. The other students looked around the classroom and Hotaru made sure to check too since she noticed that the surname was the same as hers.

When no one raised their hand, she assumed that it was probably her and the teacher just read her name wrong, again. "Sensei," she raised her hand and Takahara-sensei looked over to her with inquisitive eyes.

"Are you Hoshizawa Kei?" Hotaru's eyes slightly narrowed out of annoyance when their teacher didn't get the clue. Does the name 'Kei' sound girly to her? Like hell, it was obviously a guy's name!

"You read it as Hoshizawa Hotaru, sensei." She quietly said, looking up at the teacher. Her eyes flashing with irritation and she could hear most of her other classmates snickering at her not-so-obvious sarcastic remark at their adviser.

Takahara-sensei blushed and cleared her throat before repeating her name correctly this time. "Well then. Hoshizawa Hotaru?"

Hotaru raised her hand again, mumbling, "Here," before putting her hand back down and went to her own little world again.

After a few minutes, there was another commotion which snapped her out of her trance. This was starting to annoy her, really.

"Tsukishima Hotaru?" Someone sighed beside her and she looked over to see a blonde guy with tall built, glasses sitting on his nose bridge and with headphones around his neck.

"Sensei," The guy called out lazily. "It's Kei. Tsukishima Kei, not Hotaru." Another round of bully-the-teacher by laughing at her mistake and Takahara-sensei didn't know what to do anymore. It was already her second time misreading her students' names and it embarrassed her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled before resuming, "Tsukishima Kei and Hoshizawa Hotaru, right? Sorry for misreading your names."

Hotaru was getting fed up with this particular mistake. She has had enough of it ever since she was elementary. Does she look like a guy? For Buddha's sake! She'll be throwing a fit soon.

Not noticing the pair of golden brown eyes that was looking at her, she crossed her arms and lowered her head with her eyebrows meeting at the center and her eyes glaring daggers at her desk.

* * *

><p>The time flew fast and it was already time to go home. Hotaru stood up and packed her bags quietly not forgetting anything valuable in her desk. She reached out under it when she pulled out a piece of paper from this morning.<p>

Hotaru had already forgotten about it but she remembered that she was going to join and hand the paper in to the gorgeous third year who gave it to her, to the second gymnasium as far as she remembered.

She quickly filled up the required information and wrote the word 'manager' for the position. Done writing, she threw her pen inside her bag before closing it and slung her bag on her shoulder grabbing the sheet and rushed out of the classroom's door.

When she reached the gymnasium, the door was open and she was surprised to hear yelling, the sounds of sneakers and bouncing of balls. Since the door was open, she poked her head in just in time to see a ball bounce off of the principal's face, knocking the rug out of his head and making it land onto the head of a guy with a slightly large build than the rest.

A light-haired male called out, "D-Daichi!" Hotaru assumed that it was the name of the male who had the elder's wig on top of his head. Three more guys were fighting over about what just happened. One, Hotaru recognized as the short guy that she saw earlier this morning.

He was saying something to the raven haired male on his left side, along the lines of, "Took you long enough to notice. Everybody figured it out since the entrance ceremony"

The bald one on the other hand was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud and roll on the floor. The light-haired male reprimanded him.

Hotaru noticed that the vice-principal and the guy with large build would be heading out and she sneaked inside the gym quickly without anyone noticing. She sat by the stairs, which led upstairs for the visitors.

After half an hour, 'Daichi' went back inside. Hotaru assumed that he was the captain of the Volleyball club, seeing as to how scary his aura is right now and she could certainly feel it even in this distance.

'Daichi' started lecturing the two males; the raven haired and the orange haired, which _almost _brought trouble to the whole club. _Must be first years too…_ She thought as she quietly listened to them.

A little while, the captain's scolding got a little bit intense and she could literally see the two younger boys' world falling apart when 'Daichi' said that they are not allowed to step inside the gym as long as they don't recognize each other as teammates or something like that.

Hotaru decided to stay back for more until the girl (she forgot to ask her name) who asked her if she'd like to join, would come. She hoped that it would be soon though...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hi guys! :) A Haikyuu! fanfiction for y'all.

This series needs lots of love since it's uberly-awesome! 3 Also, Tsukki-love would be much appreciated too.

Although the guy's a jerk, he's getting adorable in every chapter and episode of the anime. TT n TT

Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. And please, drop a review. It would mean a lot for me, whether it's constructive criticism and so on.

Also, I would be using the manga as a guide and base, so I'm going to apologize in advance if there are any spoilers. :P

Love 'ya guys! :** 3 3 3

**P.S: I DO NOT OWN Haikyuu!, just the OC (Hoshizawa Hotaru)...** _(Even though I wish I do...)_


	2. Karasuno High School Volleyball Club

Hotaru watched amusedly as the two first years were kicked out of the gym with Daichi smacking their forms on their forehead and she heard the older male say, "Until you have recognized each other as teammates, you won't be allowed to participate in any events of the club."

She stood up and leaned back on the wall with her arms crossed as she waited for the club manager to appear. It was quite noisy outside, especially because of the nonstop whining of the two males.

Hotaru just kept eyeing her surroundings quietly as the senior members of the Volleyball club continued their discussion about the first-year duo, asking if it was really okay to ban them from joining the team.

After a while, the door opened, revealing the raven haired female from this morning. The bald guy, who was called 'Tanaka' immediately materialized in front of it, greeting the girl.

The latter just ignored him and walked inside nonchalantly and hanging on her shoulder was a cooler, which was probably intended for the boys' water bottles.

The light-haired male who was the one disciplining Tanaka, went to him as he continued his antics while spouting nonsense, saying how much he liked it when 'Kiyoko-san' ignores him.

In the end, he slammed the gym's door shut in front of the younger teens' faces that were outside.

_Finally_, Hotaru internally sighed as she walked up to Kiyoko who was preparing the things which were needed by the club.

"Excuse me," She called out to the bespectacled female who looked up at her, quite surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I filled out the paper from this morning. I hope you didn't mind me coming when you have your hands full." Hotaru held out the slightly crumpled form to Kiyoko with both hands, who was obviously glad at the sight of it.

The senior girl reached out for it with her two hands, smiling widely at Hotaru. The younger tucked some strands of her shoulder-length, dark brown hair with streaks of blonde, behind her ear. Her golden brown, doe-like eyes roamed while waiting for a response.

"Thank you. Do you want to start right away or tomorrow? Next week will do too, if you want." Hotaru pondered over the offer for a moment before deciding.

"I'll start tomorrow, then. Club activities are after classes, right?" Kiyoko smiled a bit before shaking her head. "There is also practice in the morning, at 7 am. So, you can come if you want and assess the things happening here."

Hotaru nodded, "Alright. By the way senpai, this is late but I'm sorry for the late introduction. I'm Hoshizawa Hotaru, from class 4 year 1." She bowed before standing back up with her head held high.

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, a third year. Sorry for not introducing myself to you earlier." Kiyoko held out a hand which Hotaru shook gently. "You're tall for a first year. What's your height, Hotaru-chan?"

Pursing her lips, Hotaru replied as she placed her hand beside her again, "Probably in 171cm or something. I don't know. I'm self-conscious when it comes to my height."

Kiyoko was about to reply that there was nothing to feel so conscious about herself and it actually fits her built but she was interrupted by Tanaka who was ogling at how there was another pretty girl besides his 'beloved Kiyoko-san'.

"Oh, Shimizu, you found a first year who'll be a manager?" Kiyoko nodded at the question of the light-haired male after he smacked Tanaka's head, scolding him about how he was scaring Hotaru away. Soon, there was a small crowd forming in front of Kiyoko and Hotaru.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno's main setter. What's your name?" The light-haired senior smiled at Hotaru amiably.

"I'm Hoshizawa Hotaru, from 1-4. It's nice to meet all of you today. I hope you'll take care of me from tomorrow onwards." The first year girl bowed, before flashing a small, shy smile towards the boys.

"Sawamura Daichi, Karasuno's captain and wing spiker. Please take care of us also." She shook hands with him, bowing politely and uttering a soft 'yes, me too'.

"Yo! Tanaka Ryunosuke, a second year and wing spiker. It's nice to meet you, Hoshi-san~ " Hotaru immediately stepped back a bit at his flirtatious actions. "You live up to your name! Sparkling like a star and—" He was cut off when Sugawara elbowed him which made him splutter.

"Ennoshita Chikara, currently a second year and also a wing spiker. It's nice to meet you too, Hoshizawa-san." Ennoshita bowed a bit which Hotaru returned, "Please call me with my name, Hotaru. I don't mind the formalities, anyway."

"Narita Kazuhito, a second year and a middle blocker. It's nice to meet you, Hotaru-san." A guy with dark hair, but was shaved like Tanaka's, introduced himself. He offered the younger female a kind smile.

Lastly, a guy with short, light brown, spikey hair and cat like eyes made himself known, "I'm Kinoshita Hisashi, also a second year and a wing spiker. Pleased to meet you!"

"Well, now that introductions are finished, let's get to practice!" Daichi clapped his hands and the members started to form a circle in the center of the gym, stretching their muscles while counting with loud voices.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Hotaru-chan!" Kiyoko smiled at her again, waving a hand.

"Mm. See you tomorrow, Kiyoko-senpai. Sorry for leaving early." Hotaru bowed her head respectfully one last time before leaving.

Once she opened the sliding door, she was greeted by the bickering of the pair which she had forgotten about. The bright-haired male and the raven-haired one stared at her in surprise. Hotaru cleared her throat, faint blush spreading across her pale, white cheeks.

"Woah, since when were you inside?" Her brows furrowed at the question that the ginger-haired boy threw at her. "Ever since you two blew off the vice principal's rug, which I doubt will ever be forgiven…" Hotaru mumbled more to herself but it was still loud enough for them to be heard.

It made Kageyama and Hinata embarrassed since they weren't aware enough that there was another person who saw that traumatic scene.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, a first year and I'm gonna be Karasuno's ace!" Hinata chirpily announced. "Ace, huh? You don't look like someone who's awe-inspiring enough for the team though." The taller first year girl uttered and looked down at the shorter male.

"I'll show you that I'm gonna be the ace! Uhm… What's your name?" He dumbly asked which made Hotaru roll her eyes in her mind.

"It's Hoshizawa Hotaru, a first year like the two of you." The girl sighed before turning her attention to the raven-haired male who was just watching their exchange, "And how about you, Mr. I'm-so-perfect-and-badass-because-I-just-am?"

Her words struck something inside Kageyama and his eyes immediately narrowed into slits as he introduced himself to her, "I'm Kageyama Tobio, aiming for the main setter in the team."

"Eh~ as far as I know, a setter is a control tower, right? And it also means that you have to get along well with _all_ of the players. You also need to be able to gain their trust… although; you don't seem like the type who wants to suck up to others, huh?" At Hotaru's piercing statement, Kageyama glared daggers at the unfazed girl.

"Did I hit the bull's-eye? Well, anyway, good luck with being a regular," Hotaru adjusted the strap of her bag and straightened her blazer before she started walking, waving lazily at the two boys with her back turned, and stopping for a moment.

"Just a piece of advice though, you need to get your acts straight and be good teammates to each other, or else you two can say goodbye as the main setter and ace position." She turned her head around seeing the flabbergasted faces of Hinata and Kageyama before she chuckled haughtily.

When she was by the gates of the school, her smile suddenly vanished as she walked to the direction of her new home. She didn't exactly meant to be mean towards the two boys, but it was needed if she was going to be a manager soon. Obviously, the two also need proper disciplining; especially Kageyama as she thought that he was certainly thinking so highly of himself and doesn't have the need to work together with others but rather, to control them.

* * *

><p>She stopped by the Sakanoshita shop which was nearby their school. She entered the shop and bought a piece of meat bun, with the blonde store clerk telling her to eat her dinner as to which she replied with a soft 'yes' before leaving.<p>

On her way home, a text message came in as she finished the last bit of her food. Hotaru reached out to her skirt's pocket, for her cellphone and stared at the lighted screen. She slid open the lock and opened the message from one of her junior high school classmate and squad mate.

_'__Hey, Hotaru-chan~ how are you? Are you doing well in your new high school and neighborhood? Did you make any friends yet? Did you join your school's squad? Or do you not have one? What's the name of your school again?' – Saeki_

Hotaru let out a sigh and closed the text message. Her eyes slightly glazed as she stared ahead while walking before it returned to the normal shade of golden brown. She suddenly had an urge to punch something and she saw the lamp post beside her when she halted from her steps.

**_THUD!_**

"Argh!" The brunette tapped the front of her shoe on the concrete as she muttered incoherent curses about the text message that she received and the sender of it. She was definitely not in a good mood now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Helloooo~ Chapter 2 is up. Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update.

Thank you for those who left reviews. I'm glad that you liked the story. Also, sorry if the story's moving a bit slow.

But it will pick up pace soon enough. It's just that the manga and anime (which I made as the baselines) have a slow start.

I hope you will continue to stay tuned and I'll do my best to live up to your expectations. :)

By the way, please do drop reviews because authors like us, get hyped up whenever readers leave one, right? ^u^

* * *

><p><strong>Comment Replies:<strong>

** akagami hime chan - **About Hotaru, I guess I forgot to put her reaction, but I think she was dying of laughter inside. I'll probably add those sorts of things more. I'll probably add a 'Meet The Characters' session every 5 chapters...? And thank you! I hope you'll continue to support this story. I'm looking forward to how things will turn out as well. Lol. XD Also, about Tsukki, well, Hotaru's kinda like him, I guess? So I think they won't really get along well with each other at first. /spoilers.

** T T - **Thank you! :) I'm glad that you liked it! 3 And yeah, he is, right?! O u O

** Gwen1Stacy **- Wowowow! Don't worry, I'll try to update lots despite my busy schedule. :) Thank you so much! ;**


End file.
